WATG-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WATG-AM '''WATG-TV is a TV station in Atlanta, Georgia, broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 2. It's transmitter is located in Downtown Atlanta. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation, which makes it a sister station to WATG Radio 750 & SportsRadio 690 WAG History WATG-TV signed on June 1st, 1949. It was Atlanta & the State of Georgia's 1st TV station. WATG-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WATG-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WATG-TV remained on ch. 2 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Syndicated Programming on WATG *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Rachael Ray'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WATG *''Channel 2 Action News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Channel 2 Action News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''Channel 2 Action Sports Wrap'' Weekdays at 3:50 AM *''Channel 2 Action Sports Wrap'' Weekends at 3:40 AM Newscasts WATG-TV has a strong TV news tradition. It has led the news TV ratings in Atlanta for as long as records have been kept. As a Independent station, WATG-TV airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On June 1st 2004, WATG-TV/Atlanta's 2 became the 1st station in Atlanta to broadcast news in HD. 6 years later, WATG-TV started broadcasting it's news in a 1080i HD format. On December 25th, 2010 (Christmas Day) WATG-TV/Atlanta's 2 expanded the Daybreak Weekend newscast by an hour & it started a half-hour earlier at 6:30 AM. On February 19th 2011, WATG-TV/Atlanta's 2 expanded the Daybreak Weekend newscast once again to another half-hour, starting it at 6:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WATG-TV/Atlanta's 2 expanded their Daybreak Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WATG-TV/Atlanta's 2 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon *Weekdays: **''Channel 2 Action News Daybreak'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Channel 2 Action News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00-11:50 PM **''Channel 2 Action Sports Wrap'' Weeknights from 11:50 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Channel 2 Action News Daybreak'' Weekends from 6:00-11:00 AM **''Channel 2 Action News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 2 Action News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:40 PM **''Channel 2 Action Sports Wrap'' Weekends from 11:40 PM-12:00 AM News Team Anchors *'Fred Blankenship' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Carol Sbarge' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Buck Lanford' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'Gurvir Dhindsa' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'John Bachman' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Erin Coleman' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Justin Farmer' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Jovita Moore' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Dave Huddleston' - weekend mornings (6:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Linda Stouffer' - weekend mornings (6:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Craig Lucie' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Denise Dillon' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Deidra Dukes' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Doug Evans' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. Severe WeatherCenter 2 *'Karen Minton' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Ken Cook' (AMS/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 4:00, 5:00 and 7:00 p.m. *'Glenn Burns' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 6:00, 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Jeff Hill' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (6:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'David Chandley' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 5:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Brad Nitz' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 6:00 and 11:00 p.m. Channel 2 Action Sports *'Ken Rodriguez' - co-director; weeknights at 5:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Zach Klein' - co-director; weeknights at 4:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Chris Clark' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Anthony Amey' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. Triple Team Traffic *'Mark Arum' - weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m. from the studio) *'Captain Herb Emory' - weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m. from Chopper 2 HD) *'Doug Turnbull' - weekday evenings (4:00-8:00 p.m. from the studio) *'Scott Kimbeler' - weekend mornings (6:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Ed Arnold' - weekend evenings (5:00-7:00 p.m.) Channel 2 Action News Bureaus *'Ross Cavitt' - Cobb County Bureau Chief *'Kerry-Kavanaugh' - Gwinnett County Bureau Chief *'Mike Petchenik' - North Fulton County Bureau Chief Reporters *'Manuel Bojorquez' - general assignment reporter *'Erica Byfield' - general assignment reporter *'Aaron Diamant' - general assignment reporter *'Sophia Choi' - general assignment reporter *'Amy Napier Viteri' - general assignment reporter *'Diana Davis' - general assignment reporter *'Jeff Dore' - general assignment reporter *'Richard Elliot' - general assignment reporter *'George Howell' - general assignment reporter *'Tom Jones' - general assignment reporter *'Darryn Moore' - general assignment reporter *'Eric Philips' - general assignment reporter *'Ryan Young' - general assignment reporter *'Tom Regan' - general assignment reporter *'Tony Thomas' - general assignment reporter *'Carl Willis' - general assignment reporter *'Jason Durden' - "Chopper 2 HD" Reporter / Photographer *'Clark Howard' - consumer advisor *'Heather Catlin' - multimedia journalist *'Nelson Hicks' - multimedia journalist *'Dr. Randy Martin' - health reporter *'Lori Geary' - political reporter (city & county) *'Paul Yates' - political reporter (state & national) The Channel 2 ActionWatch I-Team *'Mark Winne' - investigative reporter *'Jodie Fleischer' - investigative reporter *'Richard Belcher' - investigative reporter *'Jim Strickland' - consumer investigative reporter News/Station Presentation News Music * WATG 1949 News Theme (1949-1959) * WATG 1959 News Theme (1959-1964) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1968) * WATG 1968 News Theme (1968-1972) * Move Closer To Your World (1972-1983) (Mayoham Music) * NewsChannel (1983-1991) (Gari Communications) * WSB 1991 News Theme (1991-1993) * Image VIII (1993-1998) (Newsmusic Central) * Third Coast (1998-2004) (Stephen Arnold Music) * The One & Only (2004-2009) (Gari Communications) * Coverage (2009-Present) (615 Music) Newscast Brandings * WATG-TV News (1949-1968) * Atlanta's NewsCenter 2 (1968-1972) * Channel 2 Action News (1972-Present) Radio *Channel 2 Action News' "Severe Weather Team 2 HD" & "TrafficCenter 2 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 750 WATG